The present invention relates to a spacer block seated on the spoke ends of a vehicle wheel for mounting dual rims.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved spacer block, in the embodiment of a series of discreet spacers or in the embodiment of a full ring spacer, to separate and align dual inner and outer tire carrying rims.
The invention has been conceived for use on a cast spoked wheel design as generally disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 of expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,026, issued October, 1956 to the Dayton Steel Foundry Company on the application of George Walther, Sr.
The invention has been conceived as an improvement: for the separate detachable spoke units as disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,531, issued April 1935 to Erie Malleable Iron Company on the application of Jewell W. Vanderveer; for the dual wheel spacer block as disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,971, issued August 1956 to Gunite Foundries Corporation on the application of Sylvester A. Malthaner; and for the spacer block for a dual wheel assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,709, issued Sept. 24, 1976 to Erie Malleable Iron Company on the application of Russell K. Williamson.
The co-inventor Robert A. DeRegnaucourt is also a named co-inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,320, issued September 1977, which became Re. 30,036, reissued June 1979, disclosing various combinations of dual tire carrying rims having radially inwardly projecting components adapted for dowled and tenoned engagement with various spacer embodiments carried by a fastening assembly axial component.
No search has been made for or on behalf of the inventors for prior patent art other than as specifically identified above.